


A delicate situation

by Nichtigkeit_4



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtigkeit_4/pseuds/Nichtigkeit_4
Summary: [Season 2; Episode 9 - Sequel] Morgan made a huge mistake that Spencer can never forgive him for. Can he?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 14





	A delicate situation

**Author's Note:**

> All my stories have been translated from German to English. Since English is not my native language, translation errors may occur. But I hope that they are not too serious. If you notice any, feel free to tell me.
> 
> Have fun!

With erratic movements, I closed the buttons of my shirt. When I reached the last button, I was about to open the door when it suddenly opened by itself. In my haste, I tried to fix my hair and adjust my pants, but it was already too late. Morgan was standing in front of me. He looked at me, but only briefly, before his gaze was glued to the person behind me. Behind me was none other than Detective James Sheridan, who was also zipping up his shirt. And as much as I would like to deny it, I had to admit to myself that it was no use trying to hide it. It was clear what Detective Sheridan and I had been doing up until ten minutes ago.

And suddenly I felt remorse. Morgan knew. Morgan knew that I had been sleeping here, in this little conference room with Sheridan. That I had let him touch me. Yet I had promised him once, a long time ago, that there would be no one but him. Yes, a long time ago. In the meantime these words had lost their meaning. Derek had taken away their meaning when he had abandoned me. And for what? For a brunette who had wiggled her ass for a moment to wrap him around her finger. Why did I actually blame myself? It had never been my fault. I was single, which meant I could sleep with whomever I wanted. And yet, the look on his face hurt. It was like he was plunging a dagger into my heart.

"Morgan, what's up?", I suddenly heard Sheridan's voice behind me, slowly stepping up beside me.

"Not as much as yours!" replied Morgan bitingly, seeming to almost kill the detective with his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean now?" asked Sheridan calmly. He didn't seem intimidated by Morgan's dangerous look. But I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. This situation was so uncomfortable that I would have preferred to just run out of the room, but I didn't. It was time for me to face Morgan. Because the things that had happened still stood between us, even if we tried to push them aside while we worked. Besides, I would never be able to get back into a real relationship if I didn't clear things up with Derek now.

Whenever I met someone who showed interest in me, even just a little, I immediately had Derek in the back of my mind. It kept me from getting involved with anyone else. And even though I had never thought of being in a relationship with Sheridan, it just couldn't continue. Derek had absolutely no right to interfere in my private life! Just like he had no right to scare away the guys who showed interest in me! And that was something Derek loved to do.

"What you're doing here is unprofessional! Thinking of your own pleasure during an ongoing investigation is irresponsible!" - "What I'm doing here has nothing to do with you in the least!" - Now Sheridan's voice had also become harder as he took a step closer to Morgan. They were the same height and were looking, wickedly into each other's eyes. Immediately I wondered what had gotten into them both. This whole thing was getting out of hand! Never did I want Derek and the Detective to get into a fight, and especially not because of me. But at the moment, it seemed like they would love to pounce on each other and kill one another! God, if stares could kill, they'd both be on the ground by now!

"Oh sure! It' s got something to do with me! Keep your hands off my boyfriend!" - That was now too much of the good. I did not want to start a fight in any case, but if Derek fought with such means, then it clearly went too far!

"Your boyfriend? Give me a break! I don't remember being in a relationship with you! So stop talking such nonsense and get out!" - So slowly my patience was really running out. Not only was it Morgan's fault that we weren't a couple anymore, but now he had to act like nothing ever happened. Like he never cheated on me!

"Spencer, please! You can't really be serious about this! Not with this guy!" - Disdainfully, Morgan looked to Detective Sheridan. Yes, Derek had a very obvious dislike, for the dark-skinned man. That, however, from the very beginning. There had been a hostile tension between them from the very first second. And that had not remained hidden from anyone. However, they had been professional enough to hide it during the investigation. Which in this situation, though, seemed to throw Derek to the wind.

"I know I made a mistake, but you can't deny that this between us, is still there," Derek tried to convince me, but it wouldn't work that easily. Never could I forgive him for what he had done. Not after he had promised me so much and sworn so often that he was serious about me, that he would never hurt me. It was all a lie.

"Spenc, I still love you and you still love me, I can see it. I don't know what made me go along with that woman, but what I do know is that I'm terribly sorry. I never meant to hurt you. This was all just so new to me" - "Oh, and that's why you thought it was okay to go and fuck the next best woman after only four months of dating? I'm tired of your stupid excuses! I'm tired of being lied to by you all the time. If you really cared about our relationship, it wouldn't have come this far in the first place. It may have been new to you, but I gave you all the time in the world to get used to it. And that's how you thanked me!" - Talking completely into a rage, I put on my glasses and fixed my hair. I knew I looked more than a mess, which is why I tried to sort myself out to some extent. However, that proved to be quite difficult with Derek staring at me like that.

I took a deep breath and dared to look at Detective Sheridan. He had straightened up by now, so you couldn't see any of the things we had been doing on the table earlier. He had been careful not to interrupt Derek and me in our argument, but at the same time not a word of what we were saying had escaped him. 

Unfortunately, I couldn't tell from his look what he was thinking, what was going on in his head. He had put on a perfect poker face. But it wouldn't bother me for the time being. Much more, I let my gaze roam over his body again, remembering how this situation had come about in the first place. I couldn't deny that I still clearly had feelings for Morgan, which was probably why I had gotten involved with Sheridan. After all, if you disregarded the detective's face and the fact that, unlike Morgan, he had no tattoos, the two of them were very similar. For a brief moment, I had allowed myself to imagine myself making love to Derek. How we did it, how many times before. I had let it pull me along, the feeling of being with him again. But Sheridan wasn't Morgan, and he never would be. It had all been nothing more than a silly illusion. Never again would I be able to be with Morgan the way we had been months ago. The pain was just too deep for that. I could never forgive him for what he had done to me.

I looked back at Derek, who was looking at me with a desperate look. And in that moment I could see for the first time that the separation hurt him as much as it hurt me. That he longed for me just as much as I longed for him.

"How can I prove to you that I'm serious?" - "You can''t. You had your chance," with those words I walked away. But unfortunately, the feeling of having done the right thing did not come.

07.01.2014


End file.
